


Snuggles

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ironically, M/M, One Shot, sometimes we all just need snuggles ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex often has trouble sleeping. John takes it upon himself to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/gifts).



> so this is an idea i've been bouncing around in my head for a lil while, and it's literally just, like, 1000 words of fluff. sorry for any typos, point them out and i'll fix it.  
> written for krys bc if we can't snuggle well at least lams can am i right (also for god's sake just go to sleep!!!!!!!)

     John’s eyes opened groggily, the memory of the dream he’d just been having already bleeding into the pillow, forgotten. He sighed. He hated waking up in the middle of the night. Why did he wake up?

     He shifted, and his question was suddenly answered.

     Right. He needed to pee.

_No more tea right before bed_ , he thought to himself, braving the chill of the night, breaking open his cocoon of blankets and shuffling to the bathroom.

     When he was done, he hurried back to bed, automatically reaching for his phone. He flinched away from the blinding light, groaning, and fumbled to turn the brightness down. Once that was taken care of, he took a moment to check the time – sixteen minutes past two – and then noticed that he had a Snapchat notification. From Alex, his boyfriend. Sent four minutes ago.

     John frowned. He knew Alex always stayed up late working, but, Jesus, this was _late_. Alex had class tomorrow – well, later today – at eight. What was he doing up?

     John opened the Snapchat. It wasn’t anything worthy of note, just a somewhat blurry photo of a cute dog wearing sunglasses.

     John rubbed a hand down his face. “Go the fuck to sleep, Alex,” he mumbled. He opened up Facebook messenger. _are u still up?_ he sent to Alex.

     Not ten seconds later, three dots appeared on the screen, and then a response. _why r u asking? ;)_

     John rolled his eyes. _it’s 2:20 in the morning. go to bed._

_i’m working_

_then stop. go to sleep_

_i can’t_

     John paused at that. There was rarely anything Alex said that he couldn’t do. It was never ‘I can’t’; only ‘I can’t _yet_ ’.

     Another message from Alex. _ur still up too._

_had to pee_ , John replied. _i was about to go back to sleep like a normal person until i saw ur snapchat._

_sorry, didn’t mean to keep u up. go to sleep, i’ll see u tomorrow <3_

_u didn’t keep me up_. John sighed. He was slowly starting to feel more awake, although his body and mind were trying to murder him for it. _why can’t u sleep?_

     It took Alex a little longer to reply. John almost began to doze in that time, but he managed to pull himself back from the brink. _i just can’t_ , the message said. _doesn’t matter. sleep my dear laurens._

     Well, John wasn’t having any of that. He made a decision. _i’m coming over._

     All Alex said in response to that was, _no???? don’t be stupid._

_u can’t stop me_ , John said, and although his bed was so very comfortable and he really didn’t want to move, he got up, pulling on a jumper and his Ugg boots. _i’m on my way._

_john i will fight u_

_you’ll have to do it in person bc i’m already up and walking out the door_

_JOHN NO_

_here i come_

_J O H N_

     John made sure he had his keys and wallet with him, as well as his phone, and closed the door behind him. He hugged himself as he went. Alex only lived a floor down, which made the whole process much easier.

     It was strange, walking through the dorm corridors at this time. John found himself treading carefully, making sure he made as little noise as possible. There were quite a few doors that leaked light – students pulling all-nighters, John assumed – and one or two had music playing. But for the most part, it was deadly silent, which made it all seem so much colder.

     Luckily, the walk to Alex’s room was anything but arduous.

     He went to knock, but hesitated, and pulled out his phone instead. _open the door it’s cold._

     A few seconds later, the door opened, and before John stood a dishevelled Alex, who was dressed in a raggedy old jumper and too-big sweatpants, his hair tied into a messy ponytail, strands of hair falling out and framing his face. His very pale face. Complete with dark, prominent under-eye shadows, dry lips, and bloodshot eyes.

     John was still groggy. “Time for bed,” he said, very aware of just how sleep-affected his voice was. He hated it when his voice went all croaky.

     Alex shook his head at him. “This is unbelievable.”

     “ _You’re_ unbelievable,” John mumbled, letting himself in. He regarded the open laptop on Alex’s desk, the sprawl of papers and pens and highlighters and folders, the empty and half-empty cups – all lit up in a jarring white light from the desk lamp.

     He turned back to Alex. “Do you stay up this late every night?”

     Alex closed the door and shrugged a little. “I guess. I lose track of time.”

     “How are you alive right now?”

     Alex chuckled. “Caffeine.”

     Normally, John would have a snarky comeback, like _Uh, last I checked, caffeine doesn’t actually keep you alive. In fact, it generally makes things worse._ But he was far too tired for anything like that. So he just grunted.

     “You didn’t have to come down here, John,” Alex said. “Seriously. Please, just go back to your room. Go to sleep. I’m fine, I do this all the time.”

     “That’s the problem,” John insisted. “You can’t do this all the time. It’s not good for you.”

     “It works for me,” Alex said. “It’s not your job to worry about my sleep schedule.”

     “It’s just job to make sure you’re okay,” John said. “And this… This isn’t okay. This isn’t…” He yawned. “Humans aren’t meant to run on, like, three hours’ sleep a night. Bad things happen to people who do that.”

     “I’m okay, John,” Alex said gently, smiling reassuringly. “Just go back to bed. You’re gonna be tired tomorrow.”

     John went over a closed Alex’s laptop, and switched off his desk lamp. “Go have a drink of water, brush your teeth, and get into your pyjamas. I’m not leaving until you do.”

     Alex sighed. “John–”

     “Please?”

     Alex stared at John for a long time, arms crossed, and then let his arms drop. “All right. Fine.”

     “Thank you,” John said. He watched Alex grab his pyjamas, and then went about tidying up a little, putting the cups in the sink, kicking pairs of shoes into a corner. He didn’t dare touch anything on Alex’s desk, apart from the cups. He knew Alex would murder him if he did.

     He even neatened up Alex’s bed, tucking in the blankets that had come loose, putting all the pillows at the head of the bed. Making it look inviting.

     He sat on the edge of the bed, blinking hard and shaking his head sharply every so often to keep himself awake, and then, finally, Alex re-emerged, still looking considerably worse for wear, but maybe a little better.

     John kicked off his Ugg boots and tugged off his jumper. “Okay,” he said. “Turn off the light. Bed time.”

     “Aren’t you going back to your room?” Alex said, dumping his clothes near his wardrobe.

     “I lied,” John said. “That was just to make you get ready for bed. I’m staying.”

     “You can’t stay,” Alex said; the _don’t be ridiculous_ was implied.

     “Too late,” John said, getting under the covers. “Lights out.”

     Alex sighed again, but did as he was told, joining John in bed. The two instinctually cuddled up to one another, John curling around Alex protectively, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him close.

     “Why are you doing this?” Alex asked softly.

     “’M gonna snuggle you till you fall asleep,” John said, his words slurred. He was already starting to drift.

     Alex said nothing at first. John decided that the conversation was over, and allowed himself to properly fall asleep, but then Alex spoke again. “Thank you.”

     John just hugged him tighter, and a calm quiet fell across the room.


End file.
